


Freedom

by angelskuuipo



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: He misses driving.





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine; never have been, never will be…damn it. Please do not repost or copy without my permission.
> 
> Prompt: Inspired by [this photo](https://wordsfrompictures.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-01)
> 
> Author’s Note: This is not what I set out to write, but it’s what came out. It was either this or putting Brian in a wheelchair and I didn’t want to go there. I’m honestly surprised I was able to write anything as my muse has been on vacation for almost a year. Big thanks to Elisabeth (dragonydreams) and Shanachie for the beta.
> 
> Written: August 21, 2018  
> Word Count: 101

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There were days Brian missed just _driving_. He ached for the times when it was just him and his car and he’d blast up the PCH to wherever he could get on a tank of gas.

Sometimes, he closed his eyes and could almost imagine the feel of the wind on his face from the open window and the scent of the ocean air.

Then the bell would ring, his time in the yard would be over, and it was time to go back to his cell.

Of all the things he gave to Dom, he missed his freedom the most.

-30-


End file.
